


Default

by Cloudystar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 17年江苏高考作文题, Kuroro's POV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudystar/pseuds/Cloudystar
Summary: 库洛洛并不总是库洛洛，但酷拉皮卡倒一直是酷拉皮卡。





	Default

 

库洛洛是在突然的刹车和从前车窗灌进的冷风中恢复意识的，随之而来的是身体的痛觉，但是窗外晃动的人影让他保持静止。求生的本能就是这么印刻在他灵魂里。

 

他不确定前座握着方向盘的人是谁，车里似乎也没有别的人了，他心里有个大概的人选，但又却觉得实在不可能。

 

车外的人似乎让开车的这位把车停到一边，他们是在找人，如果如库洛洛所想，要找的正是躺在后车座的他了。库洛洛集中意识想要判断自己的身体状况。情况并不乐观，想要逃脱需要找准时机，以及很多很多运气。然而，虽说库洛洛不会将自己的命交押在运道上，但也不代表在恶劣的状态下他会轻易放弃。

 

面对要求和问询，前座的人既没有说话，也没有动作，又或许动作太过微小，库洛洛此时无法察觉。车外的人明显不耐烦起来，库洛洛的身体不由自主崩紧，思考如果车门被强行打开应该如何动作。

 

车外前方突然传来大声的呵斥，有人似乎发现这边胶着的状况，向这里走来，靴子踏在满是积水的地面，撑着的雨伞也被骤雨打得劈啪作响。库洛洛慢慢地用手撑住身下的座椅，阖上眼睛假作还处于昏迷。

 

意料之中的冲突并没有发生。前车窗发出嗡嗡的声音，玻璃慢慢升起来，车外两个男人此时变得谦恭的声音同哗哗的大雨声被隔绝在外，变得不真切。库洛洛缓缓睁开眼睛，看着后方车辆前灯照射进来的明亮光芒，随着车子发动起来慢慢暗下去。

 

或许刚才被发现并不是多么糟糕的事。

 

挪了挪，身体和衣服上已经粘乎乎的血液让库洛洛有点不舒服。这个角度他能看到坐在驾驶座的那个人的斜背面，他依然穿着刚才出席宴会的礼服，短发在昏暗的环境里颜色发灰，一枚耳坠探出刚刚遮耳的发梢，轻轻晃悠。

 

能不招惹怀疑地把库洛洛带出来的也只有他了。毕竟，如果有那么一个名单列着希望幻影旅团团长死掉的人选，他一定排在第一位。这是毫无疑问的，即使对于此刻车内两个观念永远相悖的人，也能在这一观点上达成一致。

 

何况他们的想法其实很多时候并没有差得太远——不过，这一点即使杀掉握着方向的那个人，那个人也不会承认的。

 

“你不是不开车吗？”

 

在他们有限的几次合作中更有限的几次会面里，这位只愿被称为二把手的实际某黑道家族一把手对开车的要求从来都是拒绝。库洛洛躺在后排胡乱想着，这位的行事风格真是非常统一。

 

“闭嘴。”

 

是吧，他的行事风格真的很统一。

 

库洛洛正张嘴打算再说点什么，酷拉皮卡抬起了右手，锁链随着他的动作相互碰击发出声响，毫不尖锐，但在这个空间内听起来格外刺耳。于是库洛洛又把嘴闭上了。

 

刚才是怎么说的来着……

 

车内又再次安静下来，只隔着窗听见朦胧的雨声，比之前小了点。四周越来越暗，不过库洛洛并不打算问车要开到哪里去，即使真的问了相比于得到答案，反而更有可能得到锁链缠喉。更何况再怎么说，费尽周折把他带出来只是为了让他死对于酷拉皮卡来说也是毫无必要的。

 

酷拉皮卡的行动并不难猜测，不过这并不代表谁有机会阻止他达成目的。虽然有时候在库洛洛眼里过程太过繁琐，最终的结果酷拉皮卡总是得到他想要的，或许说到底是因为他们对于“必要的事”的定义略有差异……

 

窗外似乎比刚才亮一点，他偏头往外看，雨像是停了，云也几乎都散去，离开了城市的灯火，月光显得格外明亮，树木枝叶造成的阴影也都十分清晰。

 

库洛洛并不总是库洛洛，但酷拉皮卡倒一直是酷拉皮卡。

 

他有时多少有点遗憾，不过大多数时候都是窃喜的。说是“窃喜”也不太准确，他并没有对自己的心情加以遮掩，但也的确没有大张旗鼓地表现出来。他的确有点得意。毕竟就算见过数量庞大的惊世杰作，也没有谁能真正客观看待自己的作品，何况这个作品是真的很出色。

 

躺在后座晃晃悠悠，库洛洛开始觉得有些困倦，他正估量着自己的伤势和失血量，略微犹豫这觉要是一睡还能不能醒来。车停了下来。

 

停好车，关闭引擎和车灯，酷拉皮卡打开了一边侧门。灌进车内的冷风瞬间吹走了库洛洛的睡意。他往头顶的方向挪了挪，伸手也打开了驾驶座后面位置的车门。正如他所料，这里十分偏僻，应该有人和酷拉皮卡约在这里见面。只是不知什么原因对方还没有来。

 

他们在虫鸣和沉默中等待，虽然看着同样的方向彼此之间却没有交流。

 

酷拉皮卡对着手机看了几次时间，摸出打火机点燃一支烟。

 

在这支烟抽完之后酷拉皮卡又摸出了手机，这次他打了个电话。

 

“怎么回事？”

 

接着库洛洛听到电话那边的男声说了一长串他不太听得清的句子，但焦头烂额的情绪十分明显。

 

“我不知道，我没有她的电话。”酷拉皮卡是这么回答的。

 

接着电话那边又说了一长串。说着一直没停，音量还有越来越大的趋势。就在库洛洛觉得自己似乎听清了一两句的时候，酷拉皮卡挂断了电话，然后随手把手机扔到了副驾驶座上。

 

好吧，即使没听出来什么，还是能大致判断出约见的对方碰上了什么麻烦。

 

那么酷拉皮卡要拿他怎么办呢？库洛洛想着，莫名有股幸灾乐祸的情绪，仿佛酷拉皮卡面对的麻烦比他自己面对的麻烦还要大。

 

酷拉皮卡发出有些不耐烦的声音，下了车，绕过车门走到库洛洛这边。他在背光的方向，库洛洛看不清他脸上的表情，只是下意识地朝着大致的方向和他对视。他似乎在考虑着什么。

 

扔在前座的手机响了起来，酷拉皮卡没有理会，库洛洛也没有动。

 

他在等酷拉皮卡下决定。

 

当四周再次陷入寂静，酷拉皮卡伸出了右手，指间滑下的是个小小的金属十字。库洛洛知道他五只锁链的末端都不相同，却只是听说过，从没见过这一枚。十字中心镶着一粒像是透明宝石，这是他具现化出的什么呢？

 

可是很快他的注意力就离开了锁链本身。

 

火红眼。

 

火红眼发动了。

 

库洛洛见过这漂亮的眼睛无数次，不过是第一次在这么近的距离，这样暗的环境。

 

他莫名觉得这意味着什么。

 

然而接下来他只能看到一片黑暗，酷拉皮卡伸手遮住了他的眼睛，不算轻也没有用力，就是覆在眼睑上。因为受伤和失血，库洛洛的知觉有些麻木，分辨不出酷拉皮卡的手是更冷还是更暖。

 

他能感觉到酷拉皮卡的念包覆在身上的伤口，甚至觉得自己能感觉到伤口快速愈合。

 

并没有花太长时间，锁链收了回去，覆在脸上的手也拿开了。库洛洛还没有来得及反应，就被攥着后领从车里拖了出来。

 

不是很能立刻适应泥泞的土地，库洛洛脚下有点不稳，但又很快站直了。酷拉皮卡又回到驾驶座上，一语不发，发动汽车，回到路上掉了个头，扬长而去。

 

看着渐渐暗淡的车灯，库洛洛理了理被扯歪的衣服，拍了拍不存在的灰，转身走向相反的方向。

 

fin.


End file.
